Digimon: Re-Digitalized
by Ows24
Summary: John believed that his life was normal that was until his room blew up, seen a whole new world be made and a city full of Digimon. This is a re-dune version of my old fanfic and is a next gen so what charters do you want and what Digimon should be used. Tell me what you think and what you want to happen, this is as much my story as yours.
1. Chapter 1

Marthen City, like most cities Marthen if full of people rushing around not giving time to talk with other people, not even giving a second look at people and judging them on their looks or religion. This cycle cannot be broken as one generation rubs off the next causing this cycle. Our hero is just the same. If he sees a homeless man on the streets he would not give a second or offer to help him in any way. His name if John he lives with his father, Max, whom is a banker and is never home and his younger brother, Max 2nd, the favourite son who could do no wrong.

John would spend most his days in his room living in what he called a 'bubble' where he could do what he wanted and escape the world that lay behind the door. He could sleep in his world where the city outside his bed room door could not. John would fit his days into slots; each slot was made up of one hour time periods so at nine o'clock he would eat ten o'clock he would wash and so one and so forth.

At most times he would forget about his slots and mould them into one big slot as this was his world and he was king. He would go online and play his favourite game with his friends thus blowing away his slots within seconds, the game he would play was 'Digimon Online' he did not get the game he just played it to fit in with his friends thou he knew that in a matter of days they would all be playing a brand new game or watching a new show or sport never giving John much time to learn about what he was doing.

So John logged onto the web site and loaded up the game, he clicked on his character, Veemon, a small blue Digimon with a V mark on his forehead. He wondered around the forest world until he bumped into another player. A person playing as, Tinkermon, a female Digimon with wings and a spear.

As the player rushed into Veemon the screen went dark, John tapped on the computer screen with rapid speed trying to fix's the game. After some time John heard a buzzing sound coming from his bed side lamp and after a few seconds of the buzzing the bulb blew up and then his light hanging from the ceiling. Then things in the room stated to explode like in a video game the bed, his chestier draws, the door keeping the his world safe and then the computer followed a within a few seconds. John was left floating in a calm sea of nothingness. John looked at his watch to see him moving slowly the hands moving in what seemed like a life time compared to the outside world of his room where time seemed to move faster than a race car.

The sea started to form into land and colours started to show the lines on this world, as trees started to take shape and colour to mach summer, hills grew and take on a lush green take and flows feel from the heavens giving extra colour to this world. Tom lade on one of the hills looking up at the sky, it was filled with bright colours of red, orange, green and so much more some colours John could never dream of even in his wildest dreams. As time slowly moved by John started to wonder if he was dreaming so he pinched himself but just like in the films, but just like the films he was not dreaming as it felt real so real that it left a small mark on his hand.

John started to worry as he did not want to be trapped in this world because so far he had not seen any food or any signs of life. That was until he ran into a Veemon. "Um, hello." Said John walking up behind the small blue Digimon.

The Digimon jumped up in panic. "What are you?" he said running behind a tree.

"What do you mean?" ask John in confusion._ He must know what I am._ John thought to himself.

Veemon then started to clime the tree. "Keep away you fowl demon."

"Are you ok?" ask John try to climb up the tree.

"Don't make me hurt you." Said the small Digimon, raising his fists.

John could hear the ground start to rumble. "What have you dune demon?" ask Veemon falling off the tree.

"I don't know."

Then to lime green tentacles erupted from the grown grabbing Veemon and John in a tight grip, then a, Vegiemon, followed the tentacles. "Hello fag," Said the vile Digimon. "What have you got here a new fuck buddy for us?"

John tried to hold his breath so he did not have to breathe in the herbal smell coming from Vegiemon. "What do you want?" ask John not trying to take in a single breath.

"Oh, have you not told him fuck buddy?" said Vegiemon bring Veemon closer to smell.

Veemon lowered his head in shame. "Just do what he says and it won't hurt that much."

It finally clicked in Johns head what Vegiemon was going to do. "OH NO YOUR NOT!" he said prying in self free.

Veemon looked in shame as he did nothing but John this thing he had only just meet and was standing up to Vegiemon the very thing that had been holding Veemon as a slave to pass around as a sex toy. Something in Veemon clicked this thing had given something to Veemon something that he had not felt in a long, hope, the very thing Vegiemon had taken away from him. So Veemon bit the vile beast tentacle freeing him.

"Hay, Vegiemon I'm not your fuck buddy anymore I'm his!" Veemon said pointing at John.

John shook his head. "I don't want a fuck anything."

Veemon dived towards Vegiemon head butting him then punching until Vegiemon got up from the ground. "Stink Jet." Cried Vegiemon and a stream of toxic smoke escaped its mouth. Veemon held his breath and so did John.

"Grand Horn," Said a fine majestic voice coming from the skies, as all three looked up they saw a fine bird dive down and grab Vegiemon by its tentacles. "Vegiemon you are coming with me to the Rock." He then looked over at Veemon and John. "You should go to Digital City." He then flew away flying towards a grand rock covered by dark clouds and untamed seas.

Veemon slowly walked next to John. "So fuck buddy are we going to Digital City?"

"Can you not call me that?"

Veemon jumped around John. "Why not fuck buddy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, so I got a massage from ****Kite fire**** no idea how but I like what was on it so I will put Kite fire charters' 1****st**** one is ****Name: Sabrina Garnet Williams**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance/Outfit: petite, Black hair shoulder length with a pink ribbon tied in the back(Not a pony tail),green eyes, white skin, Clothing: Wearing a pink short sleeved t-shirt with a yellow star in the front, A short blue denim skirt, black thigh high socks, light brown short high heel boot swearing a silver necklace around her neck**

**Personality: Kind, Caring, Friendly, quite smart, shy, stands up for others if needed to, like to help others, a girlie-girl, when she see a cute Digimon she can't help but hug it, Naive, hate snobby or rude girls or people**

**History/Bio: Transfered to Japan when she when she was ten, she lives in a high class family with her father who is a biasness owner of a medical company, she's in the archery club in the school and top of her class, she saw her mother murdered in front of her when she was ten and it scar her but for the sake of herself and her friends and family tries to put it behind her**

**Digimon: Guilmon**

**Partner's Personality: Guilmon: Kind, friendly, Naive, always hungry Protective of Sabrina.**

**Digivice colours: Pink and gold**

**Crest: Radiance**

**Name: Kai Williams**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance/Outfit: short black spiky hair, green eyes ,wearing a red t-shirt with black jeans, wearing black and white**

**Personality: Kind, caring, rash at time, like to fight, loyal to his friends, hate those who use others, stand up for others, protective of his sister, has a short fuse when it comes to anger, stays away from those he don't trust, hates annoying people**

**History: Kai is Sabrina twin brother, he always does what he can to protect her, he's not the smartest in school but not the dumbest, likes to fight against bullies and troublemakers.**

**Digimon: Coronamon, Partner's Personality: Coronamon: Loyal, a troublemaker/ prankster, a good friend, serious in battle, call people bro**

**Digivice colour: Black and red**

**Crest: Trust**

John and Veemon stood alone the tracks leading to Digital City. They had been waiting for a Railmon to come by. John could hear the light humming sound coming from the tracks; soon a long worm looking Railmon came by slowly and steadily along the track. Veemon stuck his hand out trying to stop the Railmon. With a grinding halt the Railmon wheels let off sparks.

"Hay what you playing at?" said the Railmon with a dark, heavy voice.

Veemon walked in front of the track and said, "Me and my fuck buddy want a ride to Digital City!" he then stomp his foot on the track.

John looked at the track and saw that it was red hot. "Did that hurt you?"

"No." Said Veemon hiding the tears.

"See that what you get for calling me fuck buddy."

Railmon let out a puff of warm steam. "Get in the back with the other two."

John looks at Veemon. "What other two?" they ask in unison.

"You'll see," said the Railmon. "There in the lack wagon."

John and Veemon looked past the Railmon to see a mile long set of wagon. The slowly walked down. As they reached the final cart the sun was slowly starting to set. Veemon jumped up trying to open the wagon door but not much luck, and then John gave up on watching Veemon trying opening the door so with one tight grip John opened the door seeing to teenager. Who by the look of it was about two years older than him, next to them was two Digimon by the girl was a Guilmon and the boy was a Coronamon.

The Coronamon crawled towards John and Veemon and poked John in the eye. The boy gave the small Coronamon a whack on his head. "Sorry he's," he then gave a kind look at the Digimon. "Special."

After a long calm moment of given each other strange looks the girl final spook up. "Are you a Digimon or human?" she asks John.

_What a strange thing to ask._ Said John in his head, thou with what he had just been threw he did not expect much more from them but he did want to know how they got here so he said. "Human you." He pointed at them.

"Sabrina I'm hungry." Said the large lizard Digimon, resting his dinosaur head on the small lap of Sabrina.

"When aren't you hungry?" said the boy.

Sabrina's eye light up like fire and yelled at her brother. "WILL YOU STOP IT KAI!" she then punched Kai and he rolled down the wagon falling causing a shattering sound. "Kai what have you done?"

Kai rubbed his short black hair. "Nothing I think." Then another shattering sound came from in front of the wagon.

John opened the wagon door and saw that the Railmon was knower to be seen, as a matter of fact the rest of the wagons were knower to been seen. Slowly the wagon came to a halt and they were left in a calm sandy desert. They slowly walked out of the wagon and saw nothing but sand.

"Fuck buddy where are we?" ask Veemon.

Sabrina pulled out a small brown book. "The Desert World one of the hardest places in the Digital world to live in as there is only one town."

"What's it called and it there food?" said Guilmon rapping his claws around Sabrina's feet.

"Yes the town is called dust and is known for its fine desert meals."

Guilmon jumped around crying the words "food, food yes food!"

They had been walking around for what had seemed like day but when John looked at his watch it had only been four hour, still it was a long time to be alone in a desert with two people and their Digimon and know nothing about them.

They slowly saw what looked like a ship sailing alone the sand like it was waves. It reminded John of when Aquilamon had told John and Veemon to go to Digital City. As the ship drew closer it seemed to take on a new shape that of a small raft. On the raft sat two Digimon one the very old Digimon Jijimon and the other the small gray Digimon Bokomon. As the raft slowed down Sabrina and Kia looked very sheepish and lowered their head trying to hide their faces.

You see before John had met them on Railmon. Sabrina and Kia had been helping Bokomon and Jijimon move their camp. Jijimon once owned a shop in the jungle town, Leaf, and when it got taken over by bandits him and his Nabors Bokomon the book shop owner decided to open up their shops in Digital City. Bokomon was famous for having a book called the ' The Digital World and everything in it' the book was the only one of its kind and was a prize to anyone that had it.

"Hello their kids." Said Jijimon, ruffling his long white beard.

Bokomon jumped off the raft. "Give me back my book." He then dived onto Sabrina's face.

Kia gave Bokomon a punch and knocked him to the ground. "Get off my sister!"

Bokomon stood up, "Because of you we now have the sand bandits after us," Bokomon then note what he just said. "Oh mother of a Impmon." He then fainted.

"Fuck buddy who are the sand bandits?" ask Veemon.

Jijimon steeped off his raft. "The sand bandits are well a group of bandits young lady." He then hit the raft with his stick making it sail along the sand.

"Why did you do that," said Guilmon. "And I'm hungry."

Coronamon jumped on Guilmon head. "Look moving sand." He said pointing at a wall of sand charging towards them.

"You mean a sand storm." Said Veemon, trying to climb John.

Jijimon hit Veemon off John. "No young lady that's a Digimon."

"WHAT!" the group all said together.

Bokomon got up and said. "No that's a group of Flymon." He then fainted again.

A heard of Flymon flew towards them all crying 'Brown Stingers' in a high pitched sound. Bars lunched from their tails as they attack our heroes. Sabrina and Kia pulled out there Digivice, Sabrina's pink and gold and Kia's black and red. They called for their Digimon to Digievolve.

Coronamon Digievolve to Firamon

Guilmon Digievolve to Growlmon

Firamon dived around charging into the sky with its body enveloped in flames hitting as many Flymon as he can and Growlmon spewed out a powerful blaze alongside a loud roar. They carried on doing this until only half of the Flymon were left. Firamon and Growlmon were getting tiered, with John and Veemon wishing they could do something. For some reason all the Flymon started to freeze and so did the sand.

"What's going on?" ask Firamon.

"I don't know?" said Growlmon, hitting one of the Flymon with his fists.

Jijimon grabbed Bokomon from the floor by his legs. "We need to get out of here!"

They started running away from the freezing ice, Growlmon carrying Sabrina and Veemon on his head and Firamon with Kia and John on his back. Jijimon was using his stick as a brome with Bokomon resting in front of him.

"What is that?" begged Sabrina.

Veemon called out to John by saying. "Fuck buddy how are you?"

"He's fine and how his Sabrina?" ask Kia looking up at his twin sister.

"We must go to Digital City with the help of Lucemon." Said Jijimon looking up.

All Jijimon could see was a small abandoned looking tower surrounded by frozen sand. They all knew that if they were going to live in this made new world they would need the help of Lucemon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, I will do this every Friday and some Mondays so to give you guys a look into my plan. I'm going to have a team sort of thing so it will need another group of people, all groups will be in threes and the first group I want next will be the rival group and tell me what Digimon you want to see in this story. Thanks again!**

John, Sabrina and Kia with their Digimon Veemon, Guilmon and Coronamon had arrived in the tower, trying to get Growlmon inside. Coronamon had de-Digievolve but for some reason Growlmon just stead as Growlmon. The only part of his body they could fit through was his big head, as the large golden door was not that much big. Jijimon and Bokomon had left them and walked up the towering stairs.

"Well one of us is going to have to stay with him." Said Kai shrugging his shoulders.

Sabrina gave him a hateful look. "Well you can stay with my cutie pie."

"What, what," said Kai in a haste. "You can't leave me with him he will eat me!"

Sabrina, John and Veemon started to walk up the endless stairs. The stairs were covered in a thick red carpet and the walls with golden archaises with all manner of Digimon carved in them. Dancing around them were hanging lanterns made out of red paper and giving off a grand glow.

"So when did you get here?" ask John trying to make conversation because he had only just meet them a few hours ago.

Sabrina played with her hair and said. "About a month ago," she then looked up at the lanterns. "I and Kai were on our way to see our dad when the bus exploded."

"Cool same as me," then John nosiest what he just said. "No not cool." He then gave off a nerves laugh.

"That would be cool like Digievolving." Said Veemon jumping up each steep.

"Hey Veemon how come you don't Digievolve?" ask John.

Veemon looked down in shame he then raised a fist and started to cry. "Because my fuck buddy, you need a Digivice to Digievolve."

Sabrina then pulled out her pink and gold Digivice. "You mean like this one?"

Veemon carried on looking down in shame and said. "Yes like that one."

"How did you get that?" ask John pointing ruddily at her Digivice.

"Don't point it's rude and I got it when me and Kia got here," she then looked at Johns pocket as that's were she and Kai keep theirs. "Where's yours?"

"Me and Veemon never got one." Said John looking down in sham, just like Veemon.

Sabrina then had an idea. "Maybe Lucemon will give you one?"

And as she said that they had arrived at another set of doors. Sabrina slowly opened the door wishing she had Guilmon with her as he could Digievolve not like Veemon. As they opened the door a bright beams of light came charging towards them, in a hast both John and Sabrina covered their eyes not like Veemon who got blinded until the beams faded away.

They walked in seeing Jijimon and Bokomon as on a long white and golden table and with them was a young boy who looked about ten just like Johns brother Max is. They walked towards Jijimon and Bokomon who had not nosiest them.

Jijimon turned his head around and he saw the group of three. "Ay, where is your little sister?" he ask Sabrina hitting her with his stick.

"Whi..." and before she could say any more Kai, Guilmon and Coronamon came charging threw the door.

They ran straight onto the table and slid their way across, knocking all the food over the ague. "FOOD!" cried Guilmon happily eating the knocked over food off the floor.

Sabrina gave her twin brother a hateful look. "Kai what are you doing?" she ask, giving her brother a whack over his head.

Kai stood up proudly and said. "I have come to save you."

"From what a ten year old looking Digimon?" said John looking confused at Kai.

"Yes," he said proudly until he looked over at Lucemon. "Oh maybe you would be fine."

"Children," said Bokomon holding his prize. "This is Lucemon keeper of the Digieggs."

"How did you get that book back." Said all three kids in unison.

Lucemon slowly stood up from his seat. "Hello." He waved his hand at them.

"Hello?" said the kids in unison.

Sabrina turned around too John in a flash, "Hey maybe Lucemon could give you a Digiegg?"

John dived in front of Lucemon feet and started to grovel, chanting. "Please great Lucemon give me a Digiegg for Veemon to use." Veemon then dived to Lucemon feet grovelling as well but chanting. "Lucemon oh Lucemon give me a Digiegg so my fuck buddy can be better the Sabrina.

After hearing what Veemon had said Sabrina pulled on John's ear and said. "That's why you want a Digiegg because you're a sexist pig," she then pulled Kai's ear as well. "Well if he wants to be better than me you must want to be as well."

"See if you were going to be like this I would have stead with the others." He said trying to pry Sabrina's hand off his ear.

She then let go and charged down the stairs, saying. "If you two are going to be like this then I'm going!"

She then faded away, disappearing in the endless stairs. After taking for some time manly trying to get Lucemon to let them use his portal to Digital City when they heard Sabrina's scream, they all knew that she was standing by the door mopping to herself about 'how she didn't need them' and how they were all idiots'. But when they heard her screams of pure terra they ran down the tower of stairs. Bokomon and Jijimon had joined them, but Lucemon had stead behind as he said he needed to get something from the storage volt.

Standing in front of the tower was two Digimon called Coredramon; one of them was blue the other green. The blue Coredramon had Sabrina in his hand and the other had Guilmon.

"What do you want, girls?" said Jijimon not really knowing what was in front of him, as he was as blind as a bat.

The blue one spook first saying. "We want the..." then the green one followed by saying. "Digieggs now!"

Kai steeped forward with his Digivice in his hand. "Give me back my sister."

The blue Coredramon laugh and tightened his grip on Sabrina making her flood out tears from her eyes. "Ki-a he-help m-e" she said trying to speak and save as much air a possible.

Kia gave out a growl and barked. "Coronamon Digievolve!"

Coronamon Digievolve to Firamon

Firamon charged into the green Coredramon's stomach, making the vile Digimon let go of the starving Guilmon. As the other Coredramon tightened his grip on Sabrina as he saw what was happening to his companion, without noting that Sabrina's pink and gold Digivice had falling out. John saw this happening and grabbed the Digivice before it hit the cold icy sand, but when he called for Guilmon to Digievolve he got an electric shock from the Digivice itself.

"You can't use it John," said Bokomon waving his book around. "Sadly only Sabrina can use it."

Slowly John turned around still shacking from the shock. "Thanks."

Then from out of no were Lucemon came charging at John and Veemon holding a Digiegg. "John here catch." He then threw the Digiegg at John landing it on his head.

"It seems that everything is trying to hurt me today." He said slowly falling to the ground.

Veemon picked up the Digiegg and they started to glow. "What's happening?" he said then...

Veemon armour Digievolve too Flamedramon

"Hey fuck buddy look at me!" he said in a much deeper voice compared to a normal high voice that Veemon have.

All John did was raise his thump as he was still in shock from what Sabrina's Digivice did to him. Flamedramon summoned an aura of fire and then shoot them towards the blue Coredramon, making it let go of Sabrina how fell on top of John who was about to get up. She grabbed her Digivice from John's hand and called for Guilmon to Digievolve.

Guilmon Digievolve to Growlmon

Growlmon then started to spew out a powerful blaze with his roar causing the blue Coredramon to fall into the frozen sand, then for some reason not known by any of them ice started to form around the Coredramon, the other Coredramon looked at his partner in fear, forgetting that he was fighting our hero's then Flamedramon, Growlmon and Firamon attack him with one final blast causing him to turn into data.

(Some time later)

The group was standing by Lucemon's portal after telling the kids about what happens after a battle and if you loss the group was about to leave. John had been given the Digiegg and was told to keep it and they were all full from the meals Lucemon had provided, well not all of them as Guilmon still wanted more. Lucemon had decided that that he would come with them and give the Digieggs to Kingchessmon and would pay them a heavy amount of money if they would join them, so with the promise of money Kia said that it would do them good to have some money and so our hero's went into Lucemon's portal to only end up right back where they started Railmon's lost cart.

**Tell me what you think and read Kitefire's story I have been reading it sins it came out and I'm glad that someone I like reading their story likes mine and if you would like me to read your I may have already so tell me and if I like I will past it one but if you like YuGiOh then read YoGiOh GNext it's a amazing story.  
P.S give me the Digimon you would like them to meat and were should they go**** eg ****towns, cities, landmarks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Name: Monica Putnam**

**Age:16**

**Personality: Cold, Sarcastic, a bit o h, once she gets to know you**  
**she nicer, either bash on Chris with insult(Usually calls him Baka, Japanese for**  
**idiot) or boldly harm but stills care about him deeply deep down inside, can be**  
**kind of she chose to be, quite smart, good with computers, scary when angry.**

**Appearance: She look like Rin from Fate/extra just with blonde hair, Look it up**  
**on Google image**

**Digimon: Lalamon **

**Partner Personally: Kind, caring, worries about Monica, loyal to Monica and would**  
**fight for her no matter what ,bit of a scatterbrain, I n her Ultimate and Mega**  
**for becomes wise, calm, and a bit flirty**

**And her older brother**

**Name: Chris Putnam**

**Age:17**

**He tends to stare at the stars or the sunset and things of that nature. He isn't known for his intelligence, though he does have some wisdom if his friends are in need of it. He believes that 'Anything done with anger in your heart is always wrong and 'Revenge isn't something one should strive for in life. Hatred only breeds more hatred.' He tends to be sarcastic humour, but only if he thinks most of his friends would laugh at it, he usually makes himself the target of the jokes. He will stop at nothing to keep his friends safe. When it comes to Bearmon, there is absolutely nothing Chris wouldn't do to keep him safe and in his arms. Chris has a hard time showing his feelings. Chris hates it when his friends worry about him, so he will hide his feelings from everyone to keep that from happening. Chris and Bearmon share a special bond, one that allows Chris to feel what Bearmon is feeling and thinking and vice-versa.**

Appearance: Chris is rather short for a 17 year old man. Has short brown hair that is always a mess. ALWAYS. His eye colour changes from day to day, but tends to stay within the green-blue range though sometimes it can get to orange and other odd colours. He has extra bones all over his body this restrict the physical things he can do, like running is hard for him. Though he has an easy time carrying Bearmon, is usually seen wearing sweat pants and usually a sweat shirt with a T-Shirt underneath.

**Digimon: Bearmon **

**Partner Personally: Acts exactly like Chris. Since he has lived with Chris for most of his life , if not all, his life he cares very deeply for him. He will stop at nothing to protect Chris and his friends. Chris will usually carry Bearmon around and when they have to get somewhere quickly Chris will scoop Bearmon in his arms. When Chris and Bearmon are looking into the sunset, Bearmon will always be in Chris's lap. Chris will sing to Bearmon so he will fall asleep. (Reason why Chris calls it 'Bearmon's Lullaby') or to just cheer him up after Chris does something stupid. **

**I have to thank Firefox and Fishyputnam for these charters, I will be putting them in Chapter 7 and I should be saying that they are co-authors as they (especially Firefox) have put so much work into this so thanks again to you all and favourite please. **

John, Sabrina, Lucemon, Veemon and Jijimon were all sitting around a camp fire. After Lucemon's portal to didn't work, they started to use the cargo left in Railmon's cart that had broken off Railmon. The sky was filled with what looked stars with a quick look but if you look deeper in them and lost yourself the stars slowly showed there true for as numbers.

Kai along with Coronamon, Guilmon and Bokomon had made a nest out ripped pieces of paper that was in some of the boxes. Coronamon was tucked under Kai's arms with Guilmon sucking on one of Kai's fingers dreaming that it was a piece of food and Bokomon had his book melted into his small gray arms.

Jijimon tapped the fire with his stick and said. "So, John how did you get here?"

John gave a moment to think about how he could say what happened would they all believe him, yes Sabrina and Kia had came to this strange would the same as him, he knew this because Sabrina had told him so but he didn't know if Jijimon or Lucemon would believe him, maybe Bokomon would as he may have something in his book. So after taking a deep breath, John said everything to them like how he was playing the online game and a person playing a Tinkermon had done something and then how he meat Veemon and finally ho he meat Sabrina and her brother, Kai, Jijimon just laugh and the Lucemon gave a strange look at Sabrina.

"Um John maybe me and Kai have not told you one hundred percent of the truth," she said rubbing her arm, worrying about what to say next. "Me and Kai have been here before."

"What like once before or..." said John.

She then grabbed onto her arm tighter. "Like four," she then looked up at the night sky. "With the others."

"What you could have told me!" he said in rage, John then stood up shaking his fist in anger.

"I," she then looked over at her brother and their Digimon. "We wanted to tell you it never came up."

Before anything could be said John grabbed Veemon's arm and they stormed off together in the dunes of the desert. Sabrina wanted to go after but Jijimon would not allow it, he said, "That he must make his own pave and would come back when he has done decided what he must do." So she let him go, with tears rolling down her face.

Soon after John had left a bright light filled the night sky as the Railmon had returned his face red with anger, but this time with no carts at all. "There you are!"

"Sorry." Said Sabrina, saying only one word answer and with tears still rolling down her face.

"What's wrong little lady." Said Railmon, calming down.

"Nothing." She said still only saying one word answers.

Railmon joined up with his lost cart and off they went towards Digital City. Jijimon sat on the ague of the door looking at the rolling sand dunes slowly transformed into lush green hill then into an industrial land covered in shops and buildings.

After some time Kai woke up, trying to open his heavy eye lids, as he looked around the small cramped cart he knottiest that John and Veemon were no were too been seen and his twin sister sitting in the corner arms clutching her legs. "What's going on?" he ask his sister but there was no answer.

He then asks Jijimon who said. "John must find his place in this world if he is going to continue with us."

Kai then looked over at his sister and ask. "What happened, why are you crying?" but she did not answer.

Railmon slowly stop at the station saying. "That it was their time to move on and if they every need his help, they would have to give him a lot of money." And that was the last they saw of him until they would leave Digital City for the last time.

They then made their way towards the market square where Bokomon's and Jijimon's shops were. Bokomon's shop was very old and was on its last legs, the complete opposite to Jijimon's which was a grand shop with two large windows that let in all the light and it was much younger than Bokomon's.

Sabrina and Kia along with their Digimon would be staying with Jijimon and helping him out in his shop. Guilmon was not that much pleased with the way that Sabrina had been sins John had left with Veemon, so much so that he even gave up his left over's, but nothing changed she would spend most of her time sitting in the far corner sobbing to herself. Some times when Kai would go out doing small jobs for Jijimon and Bokomon he could sewer that he had just seen John and Veemon looking ill tumbling around the city.

**No fights this time this chapter is more of a there is a battle coming soon but here is a bit of filler that you may need to know later on. So what I want from you is...**

**Is it John and Veemon that Kai has been seeing? **

**What are John and Veemon doing? **

**What shall Kai and friends do to cheer up Sabrina?**

**How will the other Digitations be involved. **

**Thanks again and please favourite and tell me if you want me to read your storie. If you like Digimon then read Pokémon Black and White3: Drawn by Fate sort but good. **

**PS. Main bad guy will be Susanoomon and who has turned the sand into ice? **


End file.
